criminal minds songings
by nellia cimor
Summary: i have a million ideas for fiction about criminal minds. and hopefully i'll get to write all of them in the future..
1. Chapter 1: 'i'm in love with my car'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics to songs here in.. i only toy with them from time to time... (a/n: these pages will be updated and rearranged A LOT, so don't get used to them until it reads 'complete'. :) thanks.)

queen - i'm in love with my car (garcia and her car ester) the reason that this fits so well is she really does love her car. What i imagine when i hear this song is, garcia driving in ester down a long twisting road, the last rays of the sunset setting over the water of an ocean. Everything is dark purple, ripe peach, and crimson dreamy colored, touched with navy blue wash and tuscan dust. Headlights on, the wind is a cold, but comforting friend, washing away the stress of the day. The air tastes and smells off late summer and the promise of a tender autum. She revels in the sensation and just drives..

The machine of a dream  
>Such a clean machine<br>With the pistons a pumpin'  
>And the hub caps all gleam<p>

When I'm holdin' your wheel  
>All I hear is your gear<br>When my hand's on your grease gun  
>Oh it's like a disease son<p>

I'm in love with my car  
>Gotta feel for my automobile<br>Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar  
>Such a thrill when your radials squeal<p>

Told my girl I'll have to forget her  
>Rather buy me a new carburetor<br>So she made tracks sayin'  
>This is the end now<br>Cars don't talk back  
>They're just four wheeled friends now<p>

When I'm holdin your wheel  
>All I hear is your gear<br>When I'm cruisin' in overdrive  
>Don't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive<p>

I'm in love with my car  
>Gotta feel for my automobile<br>I'm in love with my car  
>String back gloves in my automolove<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: 'you're my best friend'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time... (a/n: ps; if you haven't heard any of these songs before, i suggest you take a little listen. they're very good. :D)

Queen - you're my best friend (garcia and morgan) this is obvious :P

Ooo. you make me live  
>whatever this world can give to me<br>It's you, you're all I see  
>Ooo, you make me live now honey<br>Ooo, you make me live  
>You're the best friend<br>that I ever had  
>I've been with you such a long time<br>You're my sunshine  
>And I want you to know<br>That my feelings are true  
>I really love you<br>You're my best friend  
>Ooo, you make me live<br>I've been wandering round  
>But I still come back to you<br>In rain or shine  
>You've stood by me girl<br>I'm happy, happy at home  
>You're my best friend.<br>You're the first one  
>When things turn out bad<br>You know I'll never be lonely  
>You're my only one<br>And I love  
>The things that you do<br>You're my best friend  
>Ooo, you make me live.<br>I'm happy, happy at home  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend  
>Ooo, you make me live<br>You, you're my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: 'somebody to love'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – somebody to love (possible for reid, or morgan, that is, after morgan comes to his senses and stops playing around :P) poor reid is just exsausted with the mundane feeling that is life. The lyrics are perfect. They barely need explanations :)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Lord what you're doing to me  
>I have spent all my years in believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
>Somebody, somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
>I work till I ache my bones<br>At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
>I get down on my knees<br>And I start to pray  
>Till the tears run down from my eyes<br>Lord - somebody - somebody  
>Can anybody find me - somebody to love?<p>

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
>But everybody wants to put me down<br>They say I'm goin' crazy  
>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<br>Got no common sense  
>I got nobody left to believe<br>Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
>Somebody - somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat<br>I'm ok, I'm alright  
>Ain't gonna face no defeat<br>I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!<p>

Find me somebody to love  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: 'death on two legs'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – death on two legs (perfect song for an unsub or to describe possible feelings between garcia and morgan) is see a montage of a female unsub hunting people down and taking them out when i listen to this song. And other times when i listen to it, i see hard feelings and angst between morgan and garcia. Hey, anything is possible. Everyone gets mad at their friends/lovers at times, but hopefully things turn out alright, and in my stories, they most certainly do :)

You suck my blood like a leech  
>You break the law and you preach<br>Screw my brain till it hurts  
>You've taken all my money<br>And you want more  
>Misguided old mule with your pig headed rules<br>With your narrow minded cronies  
>Who are fools of the first division<br>Death on two legs  
>You're tearing me apart<br>Death on two legs  
>You've never had a heart of your own<br>Kill joy bad guy big talking small fry  
>You're just an old barrow boy<br>Have you found a new toy to replace me?  
>Can you face me?<br>But now you can kiss my ass goodbye  
>Feel good are you satisfied?<br>Do you feel like suicide?  
>(I think you should)<br>Is your conscience all right  
>Does it plague you at night?<br>Do you feel good feel good?

You talk like a big business tycoon  
>You're just a hot air balloon<br>So no one gives you a damn  
>You're just an overgrown schoolboy<br>Let me tan your hide  
>A dog with disease<br>You're the king of the 'sleaze'  
>Put your money where your mouth is<br>Mister know-all  
>Was the fin on your back<br>Part of the deal? (shark)  
>Death on two legs<br>You're tearing me apart  
>Death on two legs<br>You've never had a heart (you never did) of your own  
>(right from the start)<br>Insane you should be put inside  
>You're a sewer rat decaying in a cesspool of pride<br>Should be made unemployed  
>Then make yourself null and void<br>Make me feel good I feel good


	5. Chapter 5: 'dear friends'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – dear friends (jj and emily leaving the show. And then jj coming back?) montage with the team mirroring the images invoked by the lyrics.. garcia crying, the team going home and sleeping, and a happier ending, that sort of deal.

So dear friends  
>Your love is gone<br>Only tears to dwell upon  
>I dare not say<br>As the wind must blow  
>So a love is lost<br>A love is WON  
>Go to sleep and dream again<br>Soon your hopes will rise  
>And then from all this gloom<br>Life can start anew  
>And there'll be no crying soon<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: 'we will rock you'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – we will rock you (the team and their inherent badass-ness) another montage! :D literally makes me think of an unsub with mud all over his face, then one with blood, then a homeless type intercut with the team in formation walking down a hall in a line kick-ass cliche deal.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on your face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place  
>Sing it!<p>

We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<p>

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on your face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you  
>Sing it!<br>We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<br>You got mud on your face  
>Big disgrace-<br>Somebody better put you back into your place

We will we will rock you  
>Sing it<br>We will we will rock you  
>Everybody<br>We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<br>Alright


	7. Chapter 7: 'naked'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time... (a/n: if i was a writer and/or a director for criminal minds, this would definitely be in one of the episodes. i would make it happen. what ever it took. it's just too perfect to pass up.)

the trews – naked (my idea for an episode) takes place after a confession of feelings from morgan to garcia. She doesn't respond too well because she is afraid, and she feels the same way but she can't believe it. They part on uneasy terms. But the revalation keeps eating at them through out the work day. Which culminates in them both on either side of garcia's office door. garcia ends up opening the door, only to come face to face with morgan. Breathless tension, and then sweet heart-felt-ness. Morgan leaves her office, and scene ends with garcia with her back to the door, contimplating the difficult future.

(this first part is the morgan pov, in my version)

You're stubborn skin is wearing thin  
>You bared your soul I waltzed right in<br>You gave me everything  
>And I just made you feel so very<br>Naked and you don't remember  
>How you let yourself become so unraveled<br>(and this part is garcia)  
>You spilled your guts on my best shoes<br>I keep it in, you let it loose  
>It's only love that makes you feel like getting<br>So completely  
>Naked and you don't remember<br>How you let yourself become so unraveled  
>You're naked pretty as a heartache<br>Waiting for your second skin to settle in  
>(this is the culmination swithcing pov slightly, but mainly both are feeling the same at this point.) (door opens.. now!)<br>My hardened heart can't hide me now  
>It loves as much as I allow<br>And in the end the eyeball army will just drag me down  
>And I'll be<br>(que kiss at perfect pause in song)  
>Naked<br>Nothing but a heartache  
>And I know there's nothing that can hide me now<br>I'm naked

(they part and he leaves)  
>Nothing but a heartache<br>Going out exactly how  
>You came in<p>

(door closes completely on 'in')


	8. Chapter 8: 'fight from the inside'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

Queen – fight from the inside (possible aftermath-ish song-thingy) garcia's thoughts? after 'naked'. Pretty self-explanitory.

Hey you boy hey you hey you boy  
>Think that you know what you're doing?<br>You think you're gonna set things to rights  
>You're just another picture on a teenage wall<br>You're just another sucker ready for a fall  
>You gonna fight from the inside<br>Attack from the rear  
>Fight from the inside<br>You can't win with your hands tied  
>Fight from the inside<br>Fight from the inside  
>Right down the line<p>

Hey you boy hey you hey you boy  
>Think that you know what you're doing?<br>You think that out in the streets is all true  
>You're just another money spinner tool<br>You're just another fool  
>You gotta fight from the inside<br>Attack from the rear  
>Fight from the inside<br>You can't win with your hands tied  
>Fight from the inside<br>Fight from the inside  
>Right down the line<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: 'don't stop me now'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

Queen – don't stop me now (general garcia theme) makes me smile. I literally imagine her skipping down the street going all out with joy and happiness reserves in over-flow-mode.

(garcia waking up from sleep)

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
>I feel alive<br>And the world, I'll turn it inside out yeah  
>I'm floating around in ecstasy<br>So don't stop me now  
>Don't stop me<br>'cause I'm having a good time  
>Having a good time<br>(bursts out of her building, colors and arms flying :)}  
>I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky<br>Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
>I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva<br>I'm gonna go go go there's no stopping me  
>I'm burning through the sky yea<br>Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
>I'm travelling at the speed of light<br>I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now  
>I'm having such a good time<br>I'm having a ball  
>Don't stop me now<br>If you wanna have a good time  
>Just give me a call<br>Don't stop me now  
>'cause I'm having a good time<br>Don't stop me now  
>Yes I'm having a good time<br>I don't wanna stop at all

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
>On a collision course<br>I am a satellite  
>I'm out of control<br>I'm a sex machine ready to reload  
>Like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode!<br>I'm burning through the sky yeah  
>Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit<br>I'm travelling at the speed of light  
>I wanna make a supersonic woman of you<p>

Don't stop me don't stop me, don't stop me hey hey hey!  
>Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh<br>I like it  
>Don't stop me don't stop me<br>Have a good time good time  
>Don't stop me don't stop me<br>ohhhhhhh!  
>(begins driving)<br>(guitar solo)

ohhhhhhh  
>Burning through the sky yeah<br>Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
>I'm travelling at the speed of light<br>I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
>(has now entered the BAU, much to the amusement of her co-workers)<br>Don't stop me now  
>I'm having such a good time<br>I'm having a ball  
>Don't stop me now<br>If you wanna have a good time  
>Just give me a call<br>Don't stop me now  
>'cause I'm having a good time<br>Don't stop me now  
>Yes I'm having a good time<br>I don't wanna stop at all  
>(in her lair, calming down and booting her systems)<br>Da da da da daaaa da da da  
>Ha da da ha ha ha ha<br>Ha da da da da da da


	10. Chapter 10: 'it's late'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

Queen – it's late (garcia and morgan thoughts) they know it's wrong, but in the last verse they give into their temptations

You say you love me  
>And I hardly know your name<br>And if I say I love you in the candlelight  
>There's no one but myself to blame<br>But there's something inside  
>That's turning my mind away<br>Oh how I could love you  
>If I could let you stay<p>

It's late - but I'm bleeding deep inside  
>It's late - is it just my sickly pride?<br>Too late - even now the feeling seems to steal away  
>So late - though I'm crying I can't help but hear you say<br>It's late it's late it's late  
>But not too late<p>

The way you love me  
>Is the sweetest love around<br>But after all this time  
>The more I'm trying<br>The more I seem to let you down  
>Now you tell me you're leaving<br>And I just can't believe it's true  
>Oh you know that I can love you<br>Though I know I can't be true  
>Oh you made me love you<br>Don't tell me that we're through

It's late - but it's driving me so mad  
>It's late - yes I know but don't try to tell me that it's<br>Too late - save our love you can't turn out the lights  
>So late - I've been wrong but I'll learn to be right<br>It's late it's late it's late  
>But not too late<p>

- I've been so long  
>- You've been so long<br>- We've been so long tryin' to work it out  
>- I ain't got long<br>- You ain't got long  
>- We gotta know what this life is all about<p>

Too late much too late  
>You're staring at me<br>With suspicion in your eye  
>You say what game are you playing?<br>What's this that you're saying?  
>I know that I can't reply<br>If I take you tonight  
>Is it making my life a lie?<br>Oh you make me wonder  
>Did I live my life right?<br>(they give in here. No longer listening to their better judgements.. yay!)  
>It's late - but it's time to set me free<br>It's late - yes I know but there's no way it has to be  
>Too late - so let the fire take our bodies this night<br>So late - so let the waters take our guilt in the tide  
>It's late it's late it's late it's late<br>It's late it's late it's late it's late  
>It's all too late<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: 'dreamer's ball'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – dreamer's ball (garcia thinking of morgan and someone else) garcia is not angry jealous, but a sad kind of jealous, defeated and 'cursed-with-hope'.

Oh I used to be your baby  
>Used to be your pride and joy<br>You used to take me dancing  
>Just like any other boy<br>But now you've found another partner  
>And left me like a broken toy<p>

Oh it's someone else you're takin'  
>Someone else you're playin' to<br>Honey though I'm aching  
>Know just what I have to do<br>If I can't have you when I'm wakin'  
>I'll go to sleep and dream I'm with you<p>

Oh take me take me take me  
>To the dreamer's ball<br>I'll be right on time and I'll dress so fine  
>You're gonna love me when you see me<br>I won't have to worry  
>Take me take me<br>Promise not to wake me 'till it's morning  
>It's all been true<p>

What you say about that hey honey?  
>You gonna take me to that dreamer's ball?<br>I'd like that  
>Right on down forty-second street<br>Way down down town dreamer's town

Oh take me take me take me  
>I'm your plaything now<br>You make my life worthwhile with the slightest smile  
>Or destroy me with a barely perceptible whisper<br>Gently take me remember I'll be dreamin' of my baby  
>At the dreamer's ball<p>

Take me hold me  
>Remember what you told me<br>You'd meet me at the dreamer's ball  
>I'll meet you at the dreamer's ball<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: 'a kind of magic'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – it's a kinda magic (garcia and morgan) ah lovely metaphors! :) a song of hope for all pg/dm shippers. Dream on, sweet ones!

It's a kind of magic,  
>It's a kind of magic,<br>A kind of magic,

(morgan's veiw of garcia)  
>One dream, one soul, one prize,<br>One goal, one golden glance of what should be,  
>It's a kind of magic,<br>One shaft of light that shows the way,  
>No mortal man can win this day, (she's like merlin)<br>It's a kind of magic,  
>(this, in my mind, describes the shippers)<p>

The bell that rings inside your mind, (represents the alarm that goes off when you first noticed them and then continued to root for them)  
>It's challenging the doors of time, (time will tell, m'dears)<br>It's a kind of magic,  
>The waiting seems eternity, yeah, (the sympathy)<br>The day will dawn of sanity, (the hope)  
>Is this a kind of magic,<br>There can be only one,  
>This reign that lasts a thousand years<br>Will soon be done,  
>(garcia's veiw of morgan)<p>

This flame that burns inside of me,  
>I'm hearing secret harmonies<br>It's a kind of magic,  
>The bell that rings inside your mind, (this is what you would tell her)<br>Is challenging the doors of time,  
>It's a kind of magic,<br>It's a kind of magic,  
>This reign that lasts a thousand years,<br>Will soon be will soon be,  
>Will soon be gone,<br>This is a kind of magic,  
>There can be only be one,<br>This reign that lasts a thousand years,  
>Will soon be gone,<br>Magic - it's a kind of magic,  
>It's a kind of magic,<br>Magic, magic, magic, magic,  
>It's magic,<br>It's a kind of magic.  
>It's a kind of magic.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: 'friends will be friends'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – friends will be friends (the team and their bond)

Another red letter day,  
>So the pound has dropped and the children are creating,<br>The other half ran away,  
>Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber,<br>Got a pain in the chest,  
>Doctors on strike what you need is a rest<p>

It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,  
>Friends will be friends,<br>When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
>Friends will be friends,<br>When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
>Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end<p>

Now it's a beautiful day,  
>The postman delivered a letter from your lover,<br>Only a phone call away,  
>You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,<br>As a matter of fact,  
>You're getting used to life without him in your way<p>

It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,  
>Friends will be friends,<br>When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
>Friends will be friends,<br>When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
>Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends (right till the end)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: 'princes of the universe'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – princes of the universe (the team)

Here we are, Born to be kings,  
>We're the princes of the universe,<br>Here we belong, Fighting to survive,  
>In a world with the darkest powers,<br>And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,  
>Here we belong, Fightinf for survival,<br>We've come to be the rules of your world,  
>I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,<br>I have no rival, No man can bemy equal,  
>Take me to the future of your world,<br>Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,  
>Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,<br>I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,  
>We were born to be princes of the universe,<br>No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,  
>Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,<br>People say you've had your day,  
>I'm a man that will go far,<br>Fly the moon and reach for the stars,  
>With my sword and head held high,<br>Got to pass the test first time - yeah,  
>I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,<br>But I can prove you wrong cos I'm right first time,  
>Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,<br>Bring on the girls,  
>Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of<br>the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,  
>Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,<br>Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,  
>And I'll make my stand,<br>We were born to be princes of the universe.


	15. Chapter 15: 'i want it all'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – i want it all (unsub?)

Adventure seeker on an empty street,  
>Just an alley creeper, light on his feet<br>A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt  
>With the pain and anger can't see a way out,<br>It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,  
>Gotta find me a future move out of my way,<br>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,<br>(the team :D)  
>Listen all you people, come gather round<br>I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground  
>Just give me what I know is mine,<br>People do you hear me, just give me the sign,  
>It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth<br>Here's to the future for the dreams of youth,  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,<br>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,  
>(the unsub)<br>I'm a man with a one track mind,  
>So much to do in one life time (people do you hear me)<br>Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies  
>So I'm living it all, yes I'm living it all,<br>And I'm giving it all, and I'm giving it all,  
>It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth,<br>Here's to the future, hear the cry of youth,  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,<br>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,  
>etc.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: 'breakthru'

DISCLAIMER: i do not own criminal minds or any lyrics here in.. i only toy with them from time to time...

queen – breakthru (what i would tell garcia :)} i also sometimes imagine the actress, dressed like garcia, in a sound booth, singing her heart out, recording a version of this, don't know why, just do.)

When love breaks up  
>When the dawn light wakes up<br>A new life is born - oooooh  
>Somehow I have to make this final breakthru . . . now!<p>

(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
>I wake up<br>Feel just fine  
>Your face<br>Fills my mind  
>I get religion quick<br>'Cos you're looking divine  
>Honey you're touching something, you're touchin' me<br>I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see ?

If I could only reach you  
>If I could make you smile<br>If I could only reach you  
>That would really be a breakthru<p>

Oh yeah

Breakthru, these barriers of pain  
>Breakthru, yeah, to the sunshine from the rain<p>

Make my feelings known towards you  
>Turn my heart inside and out for you now<br>Somehow I have to make this final breakthru  
>Now! (now now now)<br>Oh yeah

(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
>Your smile<br>Speaks books to me  
>I break up<br>With each and every one of your looks at me  
>Honey you're starting something deep inside (of me)<br>Honey you're sparking something, this fire in me  
>I'm outta control, I wanna rush headlong into this ecstasy<p>

If I could only reach you  
>If I could make you smile<br>If I could only reach you - ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>That would really be a breakthru<br>If I could only reach you  
>If I could make you smile<br>If I could only reach you  
>That would really be a breakthru<br>Oh yeah

Breakthru, breakthru  
>Break, hey<p>

If I could only reach you  
>If I could make you smile<br>If I could only reach you (ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
>That would really be a breakthru<br>If I could only reach you  
>If I could make you smile<br>If I could only reach you  
>That would really be a breakthru<p>

(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)  
>Breakthru<p> 


End file.
